


Starlight

by lulubellx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulubellx/pseuds/lulubellx
Summary: (AU) Shiro takes Keith out stargazing to spend some time together.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where everything is normal, like our world.   
> This ship is filled with so much angst. Here's a bit of softness for once. I needed this to heal my sheith soul.

“Just a few more minutes.” Shiro assured Keith with a smile as he took a swift left turn down the narrow country lane. 

The black car whizzed down the road, its wing mirrors brushing against the sides of the bushes as it passed. This road was barely wide enough to fit Shiro’s care along it; what would happen if another happened to come the other way was something Shiro tried not to think about.

So he kept driving fast. Not just because he was anxious to avoid a collision but because he couldn’t break the smile off his face.

It was the first weekend in a few months were he didn’t have to work. 

While trying to figure out how he’d spend the rare days off he thought of Keith. Not that it was anything new. Shiro thought about Keith often.   
They’d both been so busy lately that they hadn’t had chance to see each other. So it was perfect – it would be perfect. 

Shiro was sure he’d packed everything in the car that was needed for a quiet – and romantic – night together. 

He’d brought a small picnic of food carefully prepared by Hunk, fresh, for this occasion. Pidge had let him borrow one of her high-calibre telescopes with the plea that he wouldn’t get finger prints all over it. And Lance…he’d offered words of encouragement on how exactly to act tonight. 

Shiro let out a sigh at the thought. 

He began to slow the car down, raising his brow as he glanced across to Keith in the passenger seat. 

The other had been fairly quiet for most of the 90 minute journey out into the countryside. There was a softness in his face as he leaned on his elbow and watched the clouds go by the mountains in the distance. 

Shiro tried to hold back the smile breaking out onto his face. He stretched out his shoulders and readjusted his grip on the steering wheel. 

The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was painted in an orange hue. The small puffy clouds floated aimlessly along the sky until they blocked out the blare of the sun.   
Keith turned as the sun disappeared. “Have you been here before?”

“Only once.” Shiro replied. 

He took the next right and continued on down a muddy lane. Luckily it had been dry for days – it was the perfect time for stargazing. 

Hopefully it would cheer Keith up. Shiro hadn’t noticed since they’d been apart so much but Keith seemed quieter the last few weeks. Perhaps he was stressed due to work. Shiro didn’t try to pry – if Keith needed support he knew that Shiro was there for him. 

“We’re here.” Shiro said, pulling the car to a halt with a smile. 

They’d stopped by a wooden gate at the end of a dry mud road. It was open and, although the entire field was fenced, looked rather inviting. Green grass swayed lightly against the cool breeze as the sun began to sink beneath it. 

Shiro stepped out the car first and hurried to get what he’d prepared out of the car before Keith saw. It wasn’t really a secret – it would hopefully be a nice surprise though. 

Keith rounded the car to Shiro and looked down at the picnic hamper with intrigue. 

“Courtesy of Hunk.” Shiro laughed, packing the telescope into his arms and locking the car up. 

“And Pidge.” Keith pointed to the telescope. He’d notice that dark green bag anywhere. “Let me.” Keith reached out and took the telescope from Shiro’s arms. 

They began to walk slowly into the field, side by side, as the sun enveloped them in a soft warmth. 

“I didn’t know you’d brought this.” Keith’s words were soft as he looked at the bag in his arms. 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, laughing as he held up the picnic hamper and blanket. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Thank you…” Keith muttered under his breath. 

Shiro nodded, hearing his words easily. He glanced around casually, wondering where exactly would be the right location to sit. Right at the edge of the field would be nice as the sun was setting, it would give them warmth. But the grass in the middle was patted down as if many others had sat before. 

Setting the hamper down on the grass, Shiro rolled out the blanket and set it over the worn grass. He smoothed it out a few times before putting the hamper on it and offering Keith a seat. 

“Is this okay?” Shiro asked. 

Keith looked around. 

From here there was the faintest sound of the waves crashing over each other; they were minutes from the seashore. No animals surrounded them and the trees were all sat further back by the mountains. There would be a perfect unobstructed view of the night sky when it fell. 

“It’s perfect.” Keith answered, sitting himself down cross-legged on one half of the blanket. 

Shiro joined him, setting down just a few inches away on the other side. 

Before leaving the house he’d mused on whether his black jeans and jacket would be warm enough for the night. Luckily he’d decided to pack up his thicker coat in the car just in case it got too cold – for either of them. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Shiro said lightly. “I came here a few years back and thought of you. The view was amazing.” 

Shiro started unpacking the food. He lay it out on paper plates one by one, making sure it looked presentable as Hunk had told him. 

“You thought of me, huh?” 

Shiro looked over to Keith. 

He was staring across the field, out at the dazzling orange of the setting sun before them. His profile was bathed in its bright light, his hair shimmering against the last of its rays.

Shiro cleared his throat, biting at his lip. “Well, yeah.” He admitted. 

“Do you do that a lot?” Keith wondered, glancing across daringly. 

“I do,” Shiro said, linking his own fingers together and staring down at the ground. He broke out into a smile slowly and looked up, watching Keith’s head tilt and his lip curl. “A lot.” 

Keith nodded, leaning back with his hands just slightly short of Shiro’s thighs. “Me too…”

Shiro’s chest fluttered as the wind hit them. It was a cool breeze, perfect for the autumn weather, perfect to cool down the heat of his flaring cheeks. 

The food Hunk had prepared for them was nothing short of amazing, as expected. There was so much of it they couldn’t eat it all despite the quality. After a while of eating, chatting about their current lives and drinking, the sun had disappeared from the sky. 

At first it was just dark, only a small twinkle of a few distant stars a ways off. But as the minutes rolled on and the clouds dispersed, the night sky illuminated in front of them like it was theatrical. 

Stars of different brightness danced before them, almost like they were inviting those below to watch them. The moon sat at the far left, moving steadily with time until it was high above them and the sky was completely black. 

By that time both of them had leaned back, using their own jackets as pillows, and started to watch the stars dancing for them. 

Shiro glanced over at Keith after a while of silence.

“The stars are bright tonight.” Keith smiled, looking over before Shiro could utter a word to him. 

The older gave him a nod, his features softening as he brushed his fingertips against the skin at Keith’s knuckle. 

Keith’s eyes gazed at him with unexpected curiosity. 

“I’m glad that it’s you who I get to share this view with.” Shiro’s voice was hushed, his fingers trailing the lines of Keith’s bones above the skin on his hands. They were sharp, almost sticking out, but his hands were soft just like when he was younger. 

Shiro smiled up at the sky. 

“It only means something because it’s with you.” Keith spoke back moments later, glancing to the side. He tucked his hand inside Shiro’s with little confidence. 

“Thank you,” Shiro sighed, his smile tugging at his lips. 

“For what?”

“Just being here – being you.” 

They lay in silence, hands linked and fingers brushing against each other. It was small moments like this that meant the world, meant more than perhaps anyone else could comprehend. A moment to wind down – to breathe.

It wasn’t until well into the night, close to 10pm, that Shiro suggested getting out the telescope. 

Keith seemed almost reluctant to sit up from his position but unwillingly agreed, once Shiro pulled him up. 

They scooted close together, close enough that their thighs touched as Shiro set it up according to Pidge. It was larger and more advanced than any that he owned and, when he looked through the lens, the stars seemed to shine brighter too. 

Shiro beamed. He offer the view to Keith. 

“Ah. It’s so bright.” Keith gazed through at the sky. 

Shiro gave a nod, shuffling himself. His brain was surging with ideas, mostly Lance’s ideas, as Keith was momentarily distracted. He could feel his cheeks grow warm again, unable to blame it on the sun. 

Though he lacked the confidence to make a move, he did it anyway. This was the reason he’d invited Keith up here – there was no one else in the world that made him feel this way. 

Tracing his hand across Keith’s back, he set his arm down around Keith’s waist just above his trousers. As soon as he touched down, he looked back up at the sky in embarrassment. Though there was little need to feel it. 

Keith, unexpectedly, lay his head down on Shiro’s shoulder. 

His soft hair was ticklish where it brushed against Shiro’s collarbone but it felt good to have him so close. 

Shiro breathed in gently, without a word, and set his head against the top of Keith’s. Neither of them were looking through the telescope, no matter how amazingly bright it made the sky. They could see it right here, dazzling, a limitless void of infinite possibilities in front of them. 

And they were together. 

“Maybe one day,” Shiro started, “We’ll get to go into space.” 

Keith smiled back, watching the stars twinkling slowly for them alone. “Together?” 

Shiro almost laughed. There wasn’t a need to ask – it was more than obvious. “Together.” He agreed. 

Slowly, Shiro moved the telescope from between them. Setting it aside, they lay carefully down on the blanket. Suddenly it was comfier. It no longer felt lumpy against their backs or scratchy on their sides. 

Shiro held his hand gently over Keith’s head, running his fingers through the soft locks of hair until the other fell asleep. 

The soft features of his face were serene, his eyelids quivering once in a while and his lips gently parted to let out silent breaths. 

Shiro smiled at Keith. He whispered “Together,” under the light of the universe.


End file.
